


Straw That Breaks

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Established/Secret Relationship- Scott is a bad friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw That Breaks

He and Jackson wanted their relationship to be a secret, he knew that, and they had very good reasons for it. So, knowing that, it should be a  _good_  thing that Scott has yet to notice that Stiles has been acting differently. To care enough to ask what Stiles has been up to while Scott has been off gallivanting with the Leather Jacket Club, or even to pay attention to Stiles scent enough to see that, hey, he kind of has to smell different now considering the fact that he and Jackson have been skin-to-skin as much as was possible in the past couple of weeks.

All of these things should be great things.

Really.

Stiles is thrilled.

Except for the fact that he kind of hates Scott for it, enough so that when Scott shows up at his window to cancel their plans to hang out for the millionth time now, he snaps.

"Hey Stiles, so I know that I said we'd hand out tonight but Isaac-"

"Fuck you, Scott," Stiles said calmly, much more calmly than he felt. Scott looked like he'd been slapped, but Stiles kept going before he could speak. "When was the last time we hang out for more than 5 minutes, Scott? I'll tell you, it was 3 weeks ago. When was the last time you asked me what was up with my life, or how I felt about anything? Before you met Allison. When was the last fucking time you acted like a decent person to me? Or showed that you cared? Or put me first? Scott it's been so long that I can't remember."

Stiles didn't recognize his own voice, it's was all hard edges and frigid tones. Scott's knee's had given out and he was now sitting on Stiles bed, gaping like a fish- and he had the audacity to look betrayed. Stiles stood up from his desk and glared, shoving an accusing finger in Scott's face.

"No way, you don't get to look like a kicked puppy. I mean Jesus Christ, you've never even asked me what happened to me when I went missing from the lacrosse field! I was kidnapped, by the way. And beaten up by your girlfriend's crazy grandpa, I'm fine now, not that you care." Stiles felt the rage boiling through him and he grabbed his jacket and his keys, needed to get out of the house. He was too filled with energy and if he stood still much longer he might end up doing something stupid, like shooting his supposed best friend.

When Stiles finally looked up, it was to see Scott not preparing to apologize, but instead preparing to argue. And that? That was it. Before Scott could speak, Stiles raised his hand to halt him and said, "Before you make whatever argument you have in your little head, I'd like you to take into account the fact that I've been dating Jackson for a month now and you haven't even noticed."

Stiles heard Scott's jaw close with an audible clack, but Stiles was already gone, out the door and into the jeep, fire burning in his veins and no idea where he was driving but knowing that he just had to get out, to go  _somewhere_.

It really shouldn't have surprised him that he pulled up at Jackson's.

Stiles rested his head on the wheel, debating whether or not to go inside, but the choice was taken from him when the drivers side door open and Jackson blinked at him. It took only a moment before Jackson was undoing Stiles seat belt and carrying him inside the house and up to his bedroom like a small child.

Later, Stiles would squawk about how he is a man, a manly one, and refused to be carried like that- but no? Now it was just nice not to have to do anything at all. It wasn't until they were both curled up together in Jackson's sheets that Jackson finally spoke.

"You fought with McCall," he said.

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's the only thing I can think of that would have you this miserable," Jackson answered softly.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and hide to fight down a sudden wave of affection he felt towards the other teen, the one who knew him so well because he'd been paying attention for years, though no one knew it.

"He cancelled on me again, for Isaac  _again_ , and I just... snapped," Stiles explained, feeling Jackson nodding along like it all made perfect sense. "I called him out on everything and I... kind of... told him about us."

The sharp intake of breath next to his ear made him flinch slightly- here it comes, the anger... except it didn't. Jackson let the breath out slowly, pulling Stiles closer against him as he did.

"Well, it was about time word got out anyway," Jackson sighed. 

"Really?"

"Mhmm, how else was I gonna be able to take you to prom?"

Stiles buried his face in Jackson's shoulder in order to hide his grin.


End file.
